Illusions
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: SwanQueen version of the last episode of season 4. What if Gold had insured that in the land of Heroes and Villains, Regina's 'love' was Robin as devestated Emma watches as her girlfriend does not even recognises her. All for revenge over Neal and leading the blonde to push the pair together to save the happy endings?
1. Chapter 1

**Illusions**

Rushing through the bustling village, Emma keeps a close eye on Henry and their surroundings as they go in search of Regina. Stopping short by the old tavern, the blonde looks towards her son for direction.

"This was where she ran off..she told me about you and then ran.."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma sighs while scanning the area. "Any idea of where she would have gone? The sooner we find her the sooner we can solve this and I can _deal_ with Gold"

Scratching his head, the teen looks around himself. "Maybe back to her hiding spot? She went in that direction..she seemed really cut up over Robin..."

Biting her lip at hearing that name, Emma hides her hurt expression then gestures with her hand to go in the direction that Henry said would lead to Regina's hideout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the fallen tree trunk, Emma holds her hand out in front of her son to shield him then tilts her head to tell him to stay back and wait there. Moving forward towards the entrance of the bark, the blonde pokes her head in then freezes seeing the brunette packing up her sack before drawing the string and throwing it over her shoulder. Heading towards the exit, Regina stops seeing her and glares briefly before swiftly grabbing her bow from her back and aiming the arrow at Emma.

"What is going on today! Who are you?!"

Holding her hands up in defense, Emma goes to explain but finds herself at a lose for words seeing her supposed girlfriend in bandit attire while wielding a weapon. "I..sorry I..I'm not here to hurt you just Henry-"

"Henry?" Sighing, the brunette slowly drops her bow then fixes it to her back while rolling her eyes. "Of course..this is Henry..let me guess, you're his mother? I gotta say I wasn't expecting him to get you out so quickly...Snow can be brutal"

Gulping at the mention of her mother, the blonde clears her throat. "What Henry has told you is true..and I know you don't know me but I know you and we need your help to get back home..please.."

Moving past the woman, Regina chuckles. "Seriously you too? That book was..ridiculous..clearly some form of bad magic. So no, I am getting my passage out of the kingdom and away from all of this.."

"Mom please.."

Seeing the teen appear beside his blonde mother, the brunette looks annoyed. "Kid I am not your mother. She is. End of"

Watching the bandit head out into the forest, Emma takes a breath for what she is about to say. "Is this because of Robin?"

Stopping in her tracks, Regina looks over her shoulder at Henry. "You obviously cannot keep secrets and for your information..no. This is for me. I do not need a guy to make me happy"

Muttering under her breath, the blonde shuffles on her feet awkwardly. "You're telling me..."

"Escuse me?"

Looking caught, Emma laughs nervously. "Nothing..I..look if it is then, you need to sort it..go to him.."

"Ma!" Shocked at his mother's suggestion, Henry looks horrified as they should be together. "What about you and-"

Grabbing his mouth, the blonde gives him a look. "Henry come on..she wants to be happy..and you never get to be unless you try. Go to the church.."

Moving her sack, Regina places her hands on her hips intrigued. "Why are you so eager for me to do this?"

Giving a sad expression, Emma looks down. "Because..I..I just lost the one I love..and it..is so painful..I wouldn't wish anyone to feel this way. So you need to at least go and see for yourself otherwise, you will always wonder what if.."

Noticing the woman's teary gaze, the brunette bites her lip. "I..I'm sorry..that must be..terrible.."

Nodding, the blonde sighs then puts an arm around Henry's shoulder at his sad look. "Hopefully we can..fix it.."

"..with my help?"

Smiling in hope, Emma grins more when she sees Regina drop her hands off her hips and walks back up to them. The brunette looks between the pair. "So all you want is for me to stop Robin's wedding?"

Internally cringing at what she has to say, Emma nods. "He is your true love"

"Yeah...I don't believe in all that..shall we go?" The brunette begins to stroll off again gradually followed by mother and son behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the church, Regina purses her lips together in thought. Should she?, shouldn't she?

"Go on..we will wait here.."

Peering over at the blonde, the brunette frowns then turns towards the church door again. "What if..I'm too late? What if he chooses her?"

"Then you can say you tried and you carry on..it may sound heartbreaking but deep down you know that what is meant to be is meant to be and you will get there eventually.." Emma explains while also convincing herself at what she said. "Sometimes people surprise you.."

Realizing something, Regina raises an eyebrow. "If..what you say is true and this boy is our son..what are we?"

Dropping her mouth open speechless, the blonde looks up to see the bell begin to swing, ready to make its chime. "You need to go. Now!"

Following Emma's gaze, the brunette takes one more look at the pair then steps up towards the large wooden door before pulling on the metal ring to prise the door open slowly.

"And here I thought that was it..well dearie I guess I am just going to have to do the job myself.."

Hearing the dark one's taunt, the blonde turns around automatically shielding Henry and pulling out her sword. "This is over Gold..she will get her happy ending and everything will be as it was.."

Chuckling, the imp swings his sword around in the air. "Not if you're dead..."

Eyes widening, Henry steps back worried. "Ma!"

Having heard the commotion and Henry's cry, Regina grips the doorframe before looking back at them. Feeling conflicted, she gazes inside the church again and meets the eyes of the thief that has apparently stole her heart.

Aiming her sword, Emma blocks a swing and pushes against the dark one's sword. Watching as the imp raises the metal blade high, the blonde can do nothing more from the speed but stare in fear as the sword comes down with a blow. Closing her eyes, bracing herself for the enividable, Emma hears Henry gasp and shout.

"Mom!"

Opening her eyes in time to see Regina drop to the ground and the dark one no where to be seen, the blonde panicks and falls to her knees before the woman who has a pained expression while clutching her stomach with a bloody hand.

"Regina? What the hell did you do?! You were suppose to go in the church!" Emma looks frantic and sorrowful towards her son then jumps hearing the bells ring out sharply. Trailing her eyes up to the church doors that swing open, the blonde watches sadly as the happy couple walk down the steps and towards the path. "..Regina why..."

"Regina?!"

Rushing over to her side, Robin abandons his bride and comes to the injuried woman's side. "Regina..oh god..what.."

Seeing the interaction, Emma gets up teary to move away.

"No...Emma..."

Biting her lip to stop a tremble, the blonde looks down at the woman who has a stray tear roll down the side of her face and into her hair as she is laying down.

"I..Inwant..you're...its your eyes..I can.." Not being able to speak out much more, the brunette raises her spare shaky hand for the woman to take then clings when she feels Emma slip her hand into hers.

Moving back to her spot, the blonde lets out a small sob and sniffles as she covers Regina's hand between both of her own. "I'm sorry..this is my fault..I...I just want you happy..because..."

Barely a whisper, the brunette begins to close her eyes. "Because..its..its you..don't..don't leave me alone.."

"Never. I would never do that Regina..I..I love you.."

Letting out a small but faint smile, Regina takes a deep breath then closes her eyes as Emma begins to sob and rest her head against the woman's still chest.

 _A/N: I could leave it there or round it off to another chapter, or do it so she wakes but still in the forest and they have a mini adventure?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusions ll**

"Ma do something! I can't lose my mom!"

The desperation in Henry's voice seemed to snap Emma back to where she was. Lifting her head, the blonde glances down with a tear stained face at the still brunette beneath her. "What..what do I do?.."

"Well not stand around and do nothing for a start!" Sounding annoyed, Robin steps towards Regina once again with the intention of helping.

Feeling the anger pent up inside of him, Henry moves in between Robin and his mothers. " _Back_. _Off_. This has nothing to do with you. You're not family!"

Glaring at the man, Emma nods in agreement with her son. Looking between the stubborn pair, the former thief then turns to leave with his bride. Gripping Regina's hand more, the blonde looks down to her pale face again with a sniffle.

"Ma, kiss her! You know it can break it and we both know at least, if not anyone else, that you're true loves" the teen shifts on his feet agitated while not breaking eye contact with her sleeping mother.

Looking hesitant, Emma takes a deep breath before tilting her head down and kissing the woman softly on her lips. Pulling back, the blonde keeps their faces close as she stares down at her teary again. "Please come back to us..." Resting her hand on top of Regina's bloodied one upon her wound, Emma does not witness as a small glow appears around their hands and the wound slowly disappearing.

Inhaling sharply with a gasp, Regina opens her eyes looking worried then glances across to the shocked mother and son. Despite seeing true love work before, they still find it amazing to see their mother and girlfriend come back to them.

"Emma?..." Taking in her surroundings and looking down at her current attire, the brunette pushes herself up into a sitting positon while still having the blonde knelt beside her.

Wrapping her arms around the woman tightly, Emma holds onto her with a sniffle. "Thank god..."

Joining in the hug, Henry frowns. "Wait..mom do you know who we are?"

Nodding, Regina smiles taking his hand. "Yes Henry, I'm sorry about before when I said I wasn't your mother..I..wasn't myself"

Smiling back, the teen squeezes her hand in response. "It's okay but why are we still here? Surely if you broke the curse we should be back home? Not still here?"

Emma looks puzzled realizing what their son means. "You're right..I don't think I could handle my mother trying to kill me again.."

Biting her lip, Regina slowly stands with the help of her family then sighs. "Safety valve.."

Frowning, the blonde then raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Like my trigger for Storybrooke..Gold clearly made sure he had a back up plan incase we suceeded in remembering..we need to stop him before this gets out of hand. There is no way he deserves his happy ending"

"Coming from the Evil Queen..."

Turning around all three parties stare as they see the author finally make his appearence. Regina glares at the comment while Emma stalks slowly up to him.

"You've got some nerve..."

"I am simply creating a balance between good and evil..so everyone has their turn at being hero..I have to say though, your mother doesn't quite cut the Evil Queen like she does.." Gesturing to Regina he smiles.

Taking a deep angry breath, the blonde looks back to her family briefly before swinging back and punching the author on the nose, sending him back to the ground in one blow. Ignoring the injuried man, Emma turns back to her family as Regina has hold of Henry's shoulders. "Lets get out of here.."

Smiling lovingly at the protectiveness of her girlfriend, Regina nods and leads their son back through the forest in search of Gold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keeping a close eye on Henry walking ahead as they walk in the direction of her current home, the brunette bandit calls out to him. "Henry wait inside!"

Nodding, the teen disappears inside the fallen tree tunnel as his mother stops in her step to turn towards the blonde beside her. Taking hold of the woman's arm, she looks seriously at her. "Emma, was you really going to leave me be? Let me be with Robin?"

Looking stuck for words, Emma bites her lip while appearing sad as she nods slowly. "I just..you were happy with him once and this other you seemed in love with him and I couldn't break that. I want you to be happy and loved and...you felt that with him. Which is rightly so because you didn't know who I was..who either of us was.." Taking a breath, the blonde looks away for what she is about to say. "Sometimes..I..I think what it would have been like if you had never met me...that sounds terrible..I know but..with the curse at first, I just made it worse because as far as you were concerned I was the daughter of the person you hated and if I had just stayed away when Henry found me, I'm sure my parents would have found a way to break it, I mean Mary Margaret and David still found a way together..then you could have been with Robin when you met, be with someone who is like you and understands this world..I still don't fully get it and it scares me that I could endanger you or Henry. I know that all this is because Gold hates the fact that I let Neal go. That I chose to love you..and now you got hurt and with Robin, you wouldn't have that"

Slipping her hand into Emma's for comfort, Regina looks pained at seeing the blonde so sad. "I wouldn't..be so sure about that...I never told anyone the real reason why Robin and I didn't work out. Yes he wanted to do the 'honorable' thing but it was far from it..he said he loved me and we was going to try but I was completely unaware that he also said the exact same thing to Marian..when I found out, it was then I realized..it wasn't love..because I wasn't hurt or sad about it. Angry, yes, for being made a fool but I just didn't seem to care that he wasn't going to be in my life and that was when I turned up on your doorstep that night..because you are the one I could always turn to..who actually listens and cares. It was then that I knew, I loved you. I knew I needed to be with you to be happy..and I wasn't going to stop until I had my family"

Letting out a small chuckle while rubbing her thumb along the woman's hand, Emma looks at her. "You were quite persistent.."

Hitting her arm playfully, Regina smiles slightly then quickly wraps her arms around the woman's neck to hug her tightly, in need of having her close. The blonde quickly holds onto her back and clings as they hug. "Don't think that anymore Emma. You are the only person to have never hurt me or let me down..you're the one I've been waiting for since my Queen days..I just needed someone to show me how to be happy and forget all the pain of the past. You helped me become who I am today..to no longer be the Queen everyone feared or the mayor everyone was scared of..now I'm just Regina and that is all thanks to you"

Grinning, Emma kisses the side of her head. " _My_ Regina"

Smiling, the brunette pulls back to look at her. "Always. Now lets deal with the imp so we can get on with our lives.." Kissing the blonde quickly, Regina drops her arms and heads into her home to find Henry. Watching her go, Emma smiles to herself realizing how lucky she is.


End file.
